


April Drabble: Game

by methylviolet10b



Series: April 2020 Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Habits, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: It was the most natural thing in the world.
Series: April 2020 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	April Drabble: Game

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been writing drabbles again recently. They're loosely centered around a basic theme, which might or might not become evident over time.

It was the most natural thing in the world for me to throw one arm around Holmes’ shoulders after the end of a successful chase. I had not run like that since my rugby days. After a hard-fought match my team were often arm-in-arm in happy, exhausted camaraderie.

It was only when Holmes stiffened in surprise that I realized he might not expect or even want such contact. I started to withdraw, but he quickly raised his hand to touch mine.

“Just don’t start singing any of your rugby songs,” was all he said, but he leaned into my arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 27, 2020.


End file.
